wubbzys_cluesfandomcom-20200214-history
James Gets The Sniffles
James Gets The Sniffles is the sixth episode of Wubbzy's Clues and the sixth episode overall. Summary James has come down with a case of the sniffles, so Mags plays Wubbzy's Clues to figure out what he needs to do to feel better. Transcript (We come to the house, and this time, we're greeted by Mags.) Mags: Hello. You're probably wondering why I'm answering the door instead of James. Well, I think it's best that you come with me to see. (She takes us to the bedroom, where we see James in his bed, looking ill. Wubbzy is next to the bed, holding a box of tissues) James (in a stuffy voice): Oh, hey, Mags, hey, everyone. Wubbzy: Wow, wow, everyone! We're so glad you're here, because, as you can see, James has the sniffles. James (again, in a stuffy voice): Yeah, I really don't know what ha...ha...HAH...CHOO!!! (covers his mouth with a tissue) Wubbzy: Bless you. James: Thanks, buddy. (sighs) It's really great that I have these tissues, just what I need to feel better. Wubbzy: Actually, you don't just need those tissues. James: I don't? Mags: He doesn't? Well, what else does James need to do to feel better? Wubbzy: You'll have to play Wubbzy's Clues to figure it out. (Wubbzy rushes forward and puts a yellow handprint on the screen.) Mags: Great idea! We'll play Wubbzy's Clues to figure it out! ��We are gonna play Wubbzy's Clues because it's really fun. Yeah!�� (music stops) So, Wubbzy's handprints will be on the clues, Wubbzy's Clues. Alright, how can we make the handprint go away? (James then sneezes again, which scares the handprint away.) Mags: Thanks, James. James: No problem. Mags: Alright, you know what we need for Wubbzy's Clues, our Useful Friendly? Kid: Notebook! Mags: Notebook, right. Lucky for me, I always have it on me. James: Good for you. Well, you should go find those clues. Mags: Right. Come on. (walks off and sings) ��We are looking for Wubbzy's Clues (x3) I wonder where they are...�� (She walks into the kitchen and the counter in the kitchen, missing a spoon that has a yellow handprint on it.) Kids: A clue, a clue! Mags: Flu? You think James has the flu? Oh, I certainly hope not. Kid: No, it's a clue! Mags: Oh, you see a clue! Where? Kid: Over there! (Mags looks and sees the spoon clue.) Mags: Ah-ha! Our first clue! And it's on this spoon. Okay, you know what we need now; our Useful Friendly...(takes out her notebook) Notebook. (opens it up) So, a spoon. So, a long line here for the handle and a curve there, and now we have a spoon. So, we're trying to figure out what James else needs to do to feel better, and our first clue is a spoon. So what else could James need to feel better with a spoon? Really? Yeah, I think so too. But maybe we should find two more clues just to be sure. Skye (offscreen): Who wants to play next? Mags: Hey, that sounds like my little sister, Skye! Let's go see what's up. (We go over to Skye, who is seen sitting at the snack table in the living room. On the table is a sheet of paper with five differently-colored boxes; one red, one green, one orange, one blue, and one purple.) Mags: Hi, Skye. Watcha got here? Skye: It's my Food Group Game. Wanna play? Mags: Do you want to play Skye's game? You do? Great! Then we can go look for more Wubbzy's Clues! (turns to Skye) So, how do we play? Skye: Well, as you can see, there are five colored squares right here on this paper. Each square represents one of the five food groups. The red one represents the fruit group, the green one represents the vegetable group, the orange one represents the grains group, the blue one represents the dairy group, and the purple one represents the meats and beans group. I'll show you a card that has a picture of a food on it, and you have to say which square it belongs in. Mags: Sounds easy. Ready to play? You are? Great! Okay, Skye, we're ready. Skye: Great. Here's the first picture! (Skye places a card with a loaf of bread on it.) Mags: Okay, so first, we have a loaf of bread. What food group does bread belong in? Kids: The grains group! Skye: That's right! Bread is made from grains, so it belongs in the orange box! (puts it there, then takes out a card with some eggs on it) Mags: Okay, now we have eggs. What food group do eggs belong in? Kid: The meats and beans group! Mags: That's right, because eggs have protein, which you can get from eating meats and beans, so they go in the purple box! (Skye puts the eggs card in the purple box) Mags: Wow, you're good at this Food Group stuff. (Skye then places a card with a wedge of cheese on it on the table.) Mags: Now we have some cheese. What food group does cheese belong in? Kids: The dairy group! Skye: The dairy group, right! Because cheese is made from milk, so it goes in the blue box! (places the card in the blue box and takes out a carrots. Mags: Now we have a carrot. What food group does a carrot belong in? Kid: The vegetable group! Skye: That's right, because carrots are vegetables, so it goes in the green box! (places the card in the green box and places a card with an apple on it) Mags: So, now we have an apple. What food group does an apple belong in? Kids: The fruit group! Mags: That's right, because apples are fruits, so they go in the red box! (as Skye places the card in the red box) Wow, you did a really good job playing this game! Skye: Yeah, you did. Mags: Well, we better go find more clues. Come on, let's go. (Mags gets up and walks on. She walks past a table with a bowl on it. The bowl is also sporting a yellow handprint.) Kid: A clue, a clue! Mags: Did you see a clue? Where? Kid: On the bowl! Mags: (sees the bowl clue) We found our second clue! And it's on this bowl! Okay, you know what to do now. We need our Useful Friendly? Kids: Notebook! Mags: (takes out her notebook) Notebook, right. (opens it up, turns over the spoon drawing) So, a bowl. Let's start with an oval at the top, and a line that goes down, across, and up underneath, and a curve underneath that. And we have a bowl. So, we're trying to figure out what else could James need to feel better. What was our first clue again? Kid: A spoon! Mags: A spoon, right. And now our second clue is a bowl. So what else could James need to feel better with a spoon and a bowl? Yeah, maybe. But maybe we should find our last clue, then we'll know for sure. WIP Category:Episodes